Drizella’s Light
by ShadowSoul741
Summary: Basically something I thought up after watching the episode before the winter finale. This story is if Henry fell in love with Drizella instead of Jacinda and saved her from herself. Now Victoria and Gothel are trying to get revenge for her betrayal. I'll try to keep my story somewhat in line with what happens on the show when new episodes come out.
1. The Curse Breaks

**A/N: Man, season 7, I think it is, I kinda forgot, has had some good twists so far, this is one of the twists I wish would happen, but probably won't, since they are really pushing the whole Henry and Jacinda thing and it's starting to seem a little forced, to me at least. Anyway, on with the story. So this story will be AU after season 7 episode 9 with maybe one or two little changes to earlier events.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1: The Curse Breaks

Henry was just walking down an abandoned street in Hyperion Heights when he saw a colorful wave of light spread through the city. He had no idea what it was, but when it washed over him, he started to remember everything, his mom, the fact that Roni was his other mom, Hook, the other Hook, Ella, Tiana, Lucy, Jack, Jack being a father … Lucy's father, the curse, Lady Tremaine, and … Drizella … he has to find Drizella.

"Henry!" he hears Roni, Regina, whatever, call. Henry starts running. "Mom, no time to.talk, where's Drizella?" he asks, running to her. "She went to confront Victoria, but how are you awake?" Regina questions, but Henry had already started running again. "No idea, we'll figure it out later." He called back.

Henry continued through the city until he got to Belfrey tower. He got there just in time to see Victoria walk out with her precious Anastasia.

"Tremaine," Henry yelled, "Where's Drizella?!" Calmly, and with all the cold-heartedness Victoria Belfrey had, she replied, "You'll never find her, she will get what she deserves, I'm sure Gothel will want to talk to her now that the curse is broken". "What do you mean?" Henry spoke. Sharply, Tremaine answered, "I mean, it was all part of Gothel and I's arrangement, now if you'll excuse me," and with that she was gone, both her and Anastasia.

Henry walked to Roni's bar defeated. He opened the door and walked in. Everyone was happy, reconnecting with forgotten loved ones, celebratory drinks and all that. As for Henry, he sat alone at the bar, silently.

"Why aren't you smiling?" Lucy asked, taking a seat next to Henry as Regina came over to their spot. "Yeah, Henry, everyone remembers everything, so why are you so glum?" Regina inquired, "Is it the curse? It not only made people forget, it changed their memories, made Lucy think you were her father instead of Jack, although, that did make you come here to help out, whoever cast it has to be stopped or they could rewrite everything with enough practice."

"You're wrong," Henry interrupted, "I didn't do anything".

"'Course you did mate," Hook had now shown up to save Henry from his pity party, "You reunited me with my daughter, and through that, you helped break the curse". Henry only looked more disheartened and angry, "You don't understand". Ella had shown up now too, "Now we just have to find whoever cast this curse and stop them."

"No!" Henry yelled, "we have to find Drizella first, the curse made her think she was a villain again, now Victoria has her and she's probably confused and scared. Victoria's probably going to have Gothel torture her for what Drizella did to her". The urgency of the situation hit everyone in an instant. With the curse still wearing off it took a minute or two before anyone remembered. "So, wait, Drizella is your true love and now she's been captured by her mother for going against her mother's orders and trying to destroy her," Lucy exclaimed.

And with that the door was going open dramatically, "looks like you could use some help," everyone turned to see Emma Swan and Captain Hook ready to help in any way possible.

"Mom," Henry was surprised to see her. "Yeah kid, it's me, I just can't seem to stay away when curses are involved," Emma joked. "Where's the baby?" Henry asked. "With my parents, anyway, so what's this I hear about your true love being captured?" Emma asked. Henry starts telling her the whole story while Hook glances at Hook.

"It's been a while, mate," Hook greeted. "Too long, mate," Hook replied. "Okay," Regina exclaimed, "This is already too confusing, which Hook is which, how can we tell you apart, and what do we call you." The two Hooks looked at each other. "Well I guess you could still call me Rogers, also he has one more ring than I do." Detective Rogers explained.

Once Henry finished telling Emma what happened and what he already knew about where Drizella could be, everyone, (Regina, Lucy, Ella, Jack, Hook, Emma, Rogers, and Henry), started to come up with a plan to get Drizella back from lady Tremaine.

They had their plan, now they had to find out where Victoria was holding Drizella. Henry broke away from the group to look out a window into the cold, snowy night. "I'll find you," Henry spoke out loud, determined, "I'll get you back." Someone came up behind him and patted him on the back, "Don't worry mate, we'll get her back to you in time for Christmas," Hook told him. "Thank's," was all Henry could say. Henry turned back toward the window and quietly whispered, "It'll be okay, I'll find you."

Drizella woke up cold in a dark room. She had no idea where she was. She started to remember, Henry showing her that she could be good, that she could be happy without vengeance, bringing her back to the light, telling her about this Star Wars, going to her step-sister's wedding, their first kiss, the birth of her step-niece, then the curse.

 _Oh god_ , she thought, _where is he_. She was scared, images, all too realistic, danced through her head. Images of Gothel killing him, or her mother killing him, just because he was trying to save her. _Maybe he's already dead_ , she thought, _no, don't think like that, he's alive he'll save you, you'll both get out of this alive._

 **A/N: So that was the first chapter in my story, hope you enjoyed. By the time I post this I should have finished writing a second chapter, but I'm not sure so just stay tun** **ed.**


	2. Saving Drizella

**A/N: So, as I said, here is chapter 2 for you people. This is the first story that I've actually written a second chapter for. Time to see how it goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters used in this story.**

Chapter 2: Saving Drizella

Victoria Belfrey was quite content. She finally had her daughter back and the other one was locked up where she belongs. So what if the curse broke, she didn't need it anymore. Gothel might have a problem with that but why should she care.

"Mother," called Anastasia from the other room, "Where is Drizella? I would like to see her now". Now came the hard part, lying to her daughter. "Don't worry Anastasia, you will be able to see her soon".

Drizella sat in her cell, she knew time had passed, but she had no idea how much. _He'll come, I know he will_ , Drizella thought to herself, _soon he'll be here, I just know it_. She was starting to sound desperate, even to herself, but if no one found her what could she do, without Henry she wouldn't be sure what to do. So she'll wait there, until he finds her.

Henry was ready, this was it, all he had to do was break into a secure vault. "Now," Henry started, "We just have to take out all the guards without killing them". Hook was not amused with Henry's sarcasm, "Yeah right, we can at least hit 'em, right?" Henry just rolled his eyes and moved forward. "It's a serious question, mate," Hook responded. "'Course you can hit 'em, mate, just nothing that could kill 'em," Rogers answered him.

"Regina and Ella, go distract those guards so we can get in. Mom see if you can use your magic to knock them out or something," Henry ordered. "Got it kid," Emma called back. "As soon as we get in there, split up, who knows what they could be doing to her, so we need to find her fast," Henry finished. Henry, Hook, and Rogers drew their swords and prepared for what was to come.

Drizella heard a noise from outside her cold and empty cell. Out of nowhere a body flew through the door to her cell. She freaked out and hid in a dark corner of the room, expecting Gothel to appear.

"Drizella," a voice called out in the darkness. She knew that voice! "Henry?" she called out into the dark. Light suddenly appeared outside her cell illuminating the dark room. She could see him clearly now, it was really him, he was really here, he had come for her.

"Henry," she cried out. She ran toward him and practically knocked him off his feet. She wrapped her arms around him and the two held each other. Drizella was crying tears of joy while Henry held her. "You two can have your lovebird reunion after we escape this place," Hook called into the cell.

"Please get me out of this hell," Drizella gave Henry a charming glance. "I've been to hell, love. This isn't it," Hook stated blatantly. "I'm sorry, but Hook's right, I've been there too. This is bad, but that was worse," Henry agreed. "Fine you win, but when we get out of here you're going to tell me about you going to hell," Drizella replied.

Guards were already coming down the corridor, armed with swords. "Don't they realize that guns would be more effective?" Drizella noted. "Better for us, right Killian," Henry said. "Right mate," Hook agreed.

A clash of swords was all that could be heard as Henry engaged the oncoming enemies. He swung his sword. His opponent was knocked back startled which is when Hook knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

The next guard Hook disarmed in a few seconds. Rogers kicked the guard into the next one.

"Go," Henry shouted to Drizella, "Now!"

They started running for the exit. "That was quite easy," Hook stated. "Why did you say that? You never say that in situations like this," Henry said exasperated, "Has Mom ever shown you a movie?"

They got to the exit as many more guards appeared behind them. "I told you, seriously, I told you," Henry said, slightly annoyed. Drizella started laughing to herself. "What part of this is funny to you," Henry turned to Drizella. Drizella gave him a joyful and meaningful look, "It's just nice to hear your voice again." Henry couldn't help but give her a smile.

He wasn't scared, if he was captured at least she would be safe. Now he was even more determined to get her out. Henry stopped and turned to face the oncoming guards. "Henry! What are you doing?!" Drizella cried out. "Hook! Get her out of here!" Henry yelled. "What about you mate?" Rogers asked. "Don't worry about me, just go!" Henry yelled back. "Henry, no!" Drizella was about to start crying again.

"Sorry Henry, I can't let you do that," Regina told Henry from the exit. "Yeah kid, I'm not gonna lose you for the holidays," Emma told him. Together Regina and Emma let out a wave of magic knocking out all of the guards. Accidentally hitting Hook, Rogers, Drizella and Henry too.

"She's gone?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Victoria screamed at her guards. "Wait until Gothel finds out then your life will probably be over, but until then I can make them all miserable!" Victoria practically hissed at them.

"Mother, can I see Drizella now?" Anastasia asked from the other room.

"Soon, dear, soon," _well, this is just great_ , Victoria thought to herself, _now I have to come up with a way for Anastasia to see Drizella, this is oh so very vexing._

Henry woke up from his sleep to find that he was in a bed, his bed in Hyperion Heights, and Drizella was asleep in his arms. Henry didn't want to disturb her with the contents of his dream, let's face it, it was a nightmare, a recurring one at that which scared him even more. He looked around the room and found Emma looking at him.

"Killian woke up a few minutes ago, so I thought I should check on you," Emma whispered. "Thanks for getting us out of there Mom," Henry whispered, not trying to wake Drizella. "Speaking of you two, how long have you been a thing, why didn't you tell me?" Emma interrogated. "We were in another land Mom, it's hard to get messages to other lands," Henry reasoned. "Fine, but I want you to tell me everything," Emma said to him, excitedly. "Fine, but we should wait for Drizella to wake up first," Henry told her.

Just then Drizella started to stir from her slumber. "I got her home for the holidays, Mom, I did it," Henry was content finally, for the first time since the curse. "Hey Drizella, I know it's early, but my Mom kinda wants to know how this happened," Henry told her. "Okay, I like the story," Drizella said, as excited as someone just waking up can be, "It all started when my mother sent me to kill him for helping Ella …"

 **A/N Boom chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 should be up before the end of Winter break.** **I don't have anything written past chapter three so who knows how long it will take for chapter 4.**


End file.
